Lean On Me
by KIMKEI0895
Summary: "Bersandarlah dipundakku sampai kau nyaman..sudah keharusan bagiku untuk membuat dirimu nyaman" -kmg- "Aku ingin bersama seseorang yang peduli, yang bisa mengerti akan perasaanku, yang bisa dan mau mendengarkan curhatan hati ini, yang bisa membuat hati ini tertawa dan bahagia" -cty-
1. Introduce

**• LEAN ON ME •**

.

.

.

.

.

Cast:

*Kim Mingyu (SEVENTEEN)

*Chou Tzuyu (TWICE)

*Other*

Rated:

T

Genre:

Schoollife

Romance

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Ku tak ingin pernah membuat mu menangis, karena setitik air matamu adalah sejuta penyesalanku"_

 _-kmg-_

 _"Aku ingin bersama seseorang yang peduli, yang bisa mengerti akan perasaanku, yang bisa dan mau mendengarkan curhatan hati ini, yang bisa membuat hati ini tertawa dan bahagia"_

 _-cty-_

 _"Satu kata yang dapat membebaskanmu dari luka dan beban hidup ini. Kata itu disebut CINTA. Karena cinta membawamu kebahagiaan dan menjauhimu sikap frustasi sehingga kamu dapat menikmati beban dan luka itu."_

 _-kmg-_

 _"Aku akan sangat bahagia bila kamu tau dan menyadari bahwa hal paling indah yang pernah aku dapatkan dalam hidup ini adalah detik-detik aku bertemu dengan mu"_

 _-cty-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **"Love is a mystery that is hidden throughout the ages, sneaking behind the appearance and make our hearts as the nest."**_


	2. Chapter 1

• **Lean On Me** •

.

.

.

.

 **Story by: Kim Kei**

.

.

.

Cast:

Kim Mingyu

Chou Tzuyu

Other

Genre:

Romance

Rated:

T

Enjoy!

»»» «««

Udara sejuk pagi hari masuk melalui celah jendela kamarnya. Matahari masih malu-malu untuk memancarkan sinarnya. Embun yang menempel di dedaunan dan jendela kamarnya. Namun, seorang perempuan masih saja bergelut nyaman di balik selimut tebalnya. Ia mengeratkan kembali selimutnya itu. Ia tidak mau beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

KRING KRING KRING

Alarm berisik itu mulai mengusik tidurnya. Ia sangat terganggu oleh suara berisik itu. Ia mematikannya dan menyibakkan selimutnya. Jalan nya masih gontai karena efek tidur yang belum bisa ia hilangkan. Ia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan membuka bajunya ketika sampai di walk-in-closet.

Ia menyalakan air hangat untuk mengisi bath up nya. Ia perlu refreshing di pagi hari. Setelah setengah penuh, ia masuk ke dalam bath up itu. Pikirannya menjadi rileks karena uap panas yang menyentuh permukaan kulit wajahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa pikirannya mulai sedikit tenang.

Tak sampai 35 menit, ia keluar dari bath up nya dan memakai handuknya. Ia memakai seragam sekolahnya ketika sampai di walk-in-closet. Ia keluar dari tempat itu dan berjalan ke meja yang di penuhi dengan alat rias perempuan itu. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya.

Ia mulai merias dirinya. Tentu saja ia tidak mau tampil jelek di depan orang banyak. Yang pastinya ia ingin dipandang takjub oleh mata-mata yang memandang ke arah nya. Ia memoleskan bedak tipis di permukaan wajahnya yang lembut. Dan sentuhan terakhir liptint berwarna pik sudah ia aplikasikan ke bibirnya.

SEMPURNA

Mungkin kata itu cocok untuk diucapkan kepada perempuan yang memiliki paras seorang dewi dari surga. Ia selalu cantik dimana pun dan kapan pun. Perempuan itu masih mematut dirinya yang terpantul oleh cermin. Ia tersenyum dengan sangat lebar ketika melihat penampilannya kali ini.

"Yeppeo.. Chou Tzuyu"

Perempuan itu adalah Chou Tzuyu. Seorang perempuan campuran Korea-China yang menetap di Korea. Yeoja itu termasuk ke dalam salah satu primadona sekolah. Ia mengambil tas sekolahnya lalu menyampirkannya ke pundak. Ia membuka pintu. Berjalan keluar dengan pandangan masih fokus terhadap benda persegi yang saat ini ia bawa selalu ke sekolah. Yaitu Ponsel.

Seperti biasa, keadaan apartemennya sepi karena ia tinggal sendiri. Appa dan Eomma nya memilih tinggal di daerah Apgujeong. Sedangkan ia tinggal di daerah Gangnam. Ia harus menghadapi semua yang masalah yang melanda dirinya.

Tzuyu keluar dari apartemen nya lalu berjalan menuju basement untuk mengambil mobil yang orang tua nya berikan kepadanya. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai hari di sekolah. Namun, Tzuyu terpaksa melakukannya agar tidak kena pukul oleh kakak kelas nya.

Tzuyu menyalakan mesin mobil nya dan mulai melaju meninggalkan area apartemennya. Sepanjang perjalanan, Tzuyu hanya mendengar musik yang melantun dengan indah. Ia menyukai lagu-lagu ballad.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di sekolah nya. Tzuyu memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang biasa ia tempati. Sebelum masuk ke area parkiran, ia menyapa penjaga sekolah yang senantiasa membukakan gerbang untuk nya. Padahal Tzuyu tidak memintanya.

Tzuyu berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah yang masih sepi. Karena para murid akan datang pada pukul 7 pagi. Sedangkan sekarang masih 6:30. Pandangan nya hanya fokus ke ponsel nya. Ia sudah hafal betul jalan menuju kelas nya.

Tak sampai 10 menit, ia sudah sampai di kelasnya. Ia membuka pintu kelasnya dan langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kursinya. Tzuyu mengeluarkan buku yang akan dipelajari nantinya. Tzuyu termasuk murid teladan di sekolahnya.

Ia juga mengeluarkan pensil nya. Ia mulai membaca bukunya dengan serius. Sesekali ia menggaris bawahi kalimat yang menurutnya penting. Begitulah cara ia belajar. Tidak ada yang sulit.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu 15 menit untuk membaca bukunya, badannya merasa sedikit pegal. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan melakukan sedikit relaksasi pada ototnya. Tzuyu melirik ke jam dinding yang bertengger manis di atas papan tulis.

Masih ada waktu 45 menit lagi sebelum bel berbunyi. Tzuyu keluar dari dalam kelasnya. Ia berniat pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perutnya yang mulai berpesta pora di dalam sana.

Sesampainya di kantin, ia menyebutkan pesanannya pada ibu kantin. Ia hanya memesan Roti panggang dan Es Teh Lemon. Ia menunggu sampai pesanannya selesai. Pesanannya sudah selesai, ia membawa pesanannya menuju meja paling pojok dan mengarah ke halaman depan sekolahnya

Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan memakan rotinya perlahan. Ia memandang ke arah halaman sekolahnya itu. Matanya tiba-tiba mengarah kepada dua orang perempuan yang sedang bersendau gurau di sana.

Ia menjadi mengingat sahabatnya. Sahabatnya sedang pergi ke Jepang untuk menjenguk Ayah nya yang sedang sakit disana. Ia merindukannya. Ketika Tzuyu di bully, dia lah yang selalu ada di saat ia terpuruk. Ketika Tzuyu menangis, dia lah yang selalu menenangkan nya. Dia seperti merasakan sebuah kasih sayang. Ia ingin kedua orang tua nya mengunjungi nya dan menyayangi nya seperti dulu. Namun, mereka dibutakan oleh bisnis mereka.

Lamunannya tiba-tiba buyar saat ia merasakan dingin yang menusuk kulit kepalanya. Ia menatap lurus kedepan. Itu adalah minumannya. Siapa yang menyiram nya?. Ia mendongakkan kepala nya. Mengetahui siapa yang menyiramnya. Pandangannya berubah menjadi takut.

TAK

Gelas minum Tzuyu diletakkan dengan sedikit keras. Perempuan itu menatap nyalang ke arah Tzuyu. Ia tersenyum miring melihat wajah ketakutan Tzuyu. Ia memegang rambut Tzuyu yang basah akibat air minum yang ia siram.

"Warna hijau? Kau terlihat seperti lumut. Namun, kau lebih parah dari lumut" ucapnya sambil menghentakkan rambut Tzuyu dengan keras. Tzuyu menundukkan kepala nya dan berusaha menahan air mata yang ingin lolos dari manik matanya. Ia merasa pedih menjalar di kepalanya Perempuan itu mencengkram kuat dagu Tzuyu agar ia dapat memandang wajah ketakutan Tzuyu dengan puas.

"Kau ingin menggoda laki-laki dengan rambutmu itu hah?! Dasar Jalang!" perempuan itu juga menghentakkan dagu Tzuyu tidak kalah kuatnya. Ia pergi meninggalkan kantin. Sebelum ia pergi, ia menendang betis Tzuyu dengan sedikit kuat. Tzuyu hanya dapat diam menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Sepeninggalan perempuan itu, baru lah Tzuyu mengangkat kepalanya. Ia memakan roti nya yang belum sempat ia habis kan. Dan ia tidak sadar sedari tadi ia dilihat oleh seseorang. Orang itu tersenyum tulus sambil menatap Tzuyu.

Tzuyu bangkit dari tempat duduk nya. Ia keluar sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia berjalan dalam diam sambil menggumamkan nama seseorang yang dapat membuat hatinya sedikit tenang. Ia berjalan terus sampai ia berhenti di depan lokernya. Ia mengambil baju seragam yang sengaja ia bawa dari apartemennya.

Ia tau pasti kalau ia akan di bully tiap hari oleh kakak kelasnya itu. Ia juga mengambil handuk dan hairdryer. Setelah mengambilnya, ia berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Lagi-lagi di tak sadar sedang diikuti oleh seseorang dari belakang.

Tak sampai 10 menit, ia sudah sampai di kamar mandi. Ia membuka pintu kamar mandi. Ia menyalakan shower dan membuka bajunya. Ia berdiri di bawah guyuran shower itu. Dan tanpa ia pinta, air mata yang ia bendung akhirnya tumpah juga. Tangis nya pecah. Beruntung kamar mandi yang ia masuki tidak ada orang satu pun.

Tzuyu menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan nya. Sampai kapan ia akan seperti ini?. Sampai kapan?. Rasanya ia ingin mati saja. Batin Tzuyu berucap seperti itu. Tubuh Tzuyu merosot ke lantai dingin kamar mandi. Ia tidak peduli dingin lantai itu menusuk kulit putih nya.

Di luar kamar mandi, tampak seseorang yang sedang bersandar di pintu kamar mandi sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana nya. Dari luar, ia mendengar semua tangisan Tzuyu. Entah kenapa, itu membuat hatinya seperti diremas.

"Kau perempuan yang kuat. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa menghadapi ini semua. Jangan menyerah begitu saja. Karena aku akan datang ketika kau terpuruk" ucap orang itu. Ia berucap pada angin yang berhembus. Tidak ada satu pun yang mendengarkan ucapannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Tzuyu keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan segar kembali. Rambutnya masih lembab karena ia mengeringkannya terburu-buru. Ia memasang jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya. Ternyata ia menghabiskan waktu 45 menit di dalam kamar mandi itu.

Menurutnya sudah lengkap, Tzuyu keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia berjalan menelusuri koridor yang sangat ramai. Banyak para murid yang menatap nya. Mereka juga merasa kasihan kepada Tzuyu karena ia selalu di bully. Mereka ingin berteman dengan Tzuyu. Namun mereka takut sahabatnya Tzuyu itu akan menolak mereka.

Tzuyu berjalan dengan sedikit terburu-buru ke kelasnya. Sebelum itu, ia menaruh baju seragamnya yang basah ke dalam tas plastik yang sengaja ia tinggalkan di dalam loker. 10 menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Tzuyu berlari menuju kelasnya.

Sesampainya di kelas, ia membuka pintu kelas nya. Murid-murid menatap nya yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Lalu mereka tersenyum lega mengetahui siapa yang datang. Mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Tzuyu berjalan ke tempat duduk nya.

Perempuan yang duduk di depan Tzuyu, langsung membalikkan badannya ketika Tzuyu duduk di kursi nya. Ia langsung tau kalau Tzuyu habis di bully. Karena Ia melihat rambut Tzuyu yang lembab dan mata Tzuyu yang membengkak.

"Kak Seolhyun lagi?" tanya perempuan itu. Tzuyu yang sedang membetulkan rambutnya yang berantakan itu, langsung berhenti. Ia menatap perempuan itu lalu mengangguk lemah.

"Kenapa tidak kau lawan Tzuyu-ah?" perempuan itu menatap sendu Tzuyu. Ia selalu merasa kasihan dengan Tzuyu saat ia di bully lagi oleh kakak kelas nya itu.

"Tidak mungkin aku melawannya Dahyun-ah.. Dia kakak kelas kita.. Kita harus menghormatinya" Tzuyu menjawab dengan wajah setenang mungkin namun perasaannya tidak setenang wajahnya. Perasaannya berkecamuk saat ini. Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali melakukan apa yang dibilah Dahyun. Namun, dia masih memiliki sopan santun terhadap orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Tapi dia sudah keterlaluan..." Rasanya ingin sekali Dahyun membunuh kakak kelas yang membully Tzuyu. Namun, sebagai seorang manusia ia masih memiliki hati nurani. Ia melawan semua keinginan jahatnya itu.

"Sudahlah Dahyun-ah.. Tidak apa-apa.." Tzuyu tersenyum dengan lembut walaupun itu ia buat-buat. Ia mau menyakini temannya itu bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Dahyun juga sahabat nya namun tidak sedekat sahabatnya satu lagi.

'Kau sungguh tegar Tzuyu.. Kalau aku seperti mu.. Aku pasti akan menyerah' Dahyun membatin. Ia menatap Tzuyu dengan sendu.

"Hey! Dahyun-ah.. Guru sudah datang"

Tzuyu menyadarkan Dahyun dari lamunannya. Karena memang Guru yang mengajar di kelas mereka sudah datang. Dahyun tersadar dan langsung membalikkan badannya dan membetulkan duduknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HY GUYS... Aku Nayla.. Kalian bisa panggil aku Nayla atau Kei... Tapi jangan panggil aku Thor ya.. Karena gak enak aja didengar.**

 **Aku masih amatiran nih.. jadi maaf kalau penggunaan katanya salah... Maaf kalau terdapat banyak typo disini...**

 **Tinggalkan jejak ne.. Jangan jadi siders...**

 **고마워!**


	3. Chapter 2

**• Lean On Me •**

 **Story by: Kim Kei**

Cast:

Kim Mingyu

Chou Tzuyu

Other

Genre:

Romance

Rated:

T

Enjoy!

»»» «««

"Ku tak ingin pernah membuat mu menangis, karena setitik air matamu adalah sejuta penyesalanku"

 _-kmg-_

Seorang namja tampak keluar dari dalam kelas nya. Wajah tampan dan rahang nya yang tegas menambah level ketampanan yang ia miliki. Di tambah lagi tubuh jakung nya yang membuat nya menjadi ketua klub basket di sekolahnya.

Ya, dia Kim Mingyu. Namja tampan yang menjadi idaman para Yeoja di sekolahnya karena wajah tampan yang ia miliki. Melangkahkan kaki nya sambil memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celana nya.

Ia berjalan ke arah meja yang menjadi tempat biasa ia dan temannya berkumpul. Salah satu temannya melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Mingyu agar lebih cepat.

Mingyu mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi yang kosong. Ia menatap ke semua temannya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan berbeda-beda.

"Nah, karena Mingyu sudah disini.. Bagaimana kalau kita diskusi kan tentang perlombaan yang akan kita laksanakan minggu depan?" Vernon, Namja yang berdarah campuran itu mulai membuka pembicaraan. Mingyu hanya mendengarkannya sambil memainkan sedotan minumannya.

"Perlombaan? Kau tidak salah kan? Bukannya itu bulan depan ya?" ucap temannya Dokyeom yang merupakan seorang happy virus. Ia selalu menghibur teman-temannya itu. Ia tidak suka ketika suasana canggung tercipta di antara mereka.

"Perlombaan nya dipercepat. Karena sekolah seberang meminta nya" Mingyu angkat suara. Selaku ketua klub, ia harus menjelaskan kepada anggota nya.

"Apa mungkin kita akan siap dalam waktu 6 hari?" ucap The8, Namja berdarah China yang sedang memainkan ponselnya lalu menatap ke arah teman-temannya.

"Kita akan bisa kalau kita berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh" sahut Mingyu dengan senyuman tipisnya. Ketiga temannya membenarkan perkataan Mingyu. Mereka beruntung berteman dengan Mingyu. Ia akan menjadi seorang yang bijaksana ketika ia menjadi ketua dalam sebuah klub.

Mata Mingyu mulai tidak menatap ke arah temannya. Namun, ke arah pintu masuk kantin dimana seorang yeoja berjalan dengan sebuah novel yang ia genggam Yeoja itu membaca novelnya dengan serius. Sesekali ia melihat jalannya. Takut seseorang akan mengerjai nya.

Mingyu terus menatap yeoja itu, sampai ia duduk di meja paling pojok di kantin itu. Ia membalikkan badannya agar leluasa melihat yeoja itu.

Lengkungan tipis tercipta di bibirnya ketika yeoja itu tersenyum sambil membaca novel nya. Mingyu terus memerhatikan yeoja itu sampai-sampai ketiga temannya penasaran dan mengikuti arah pandangan Mingyu.

"Tzuyu? Kenapa kau menatapnya seperti itu?" tanya Vernon yang duduk di sebelah nya. Mingyu hanya melirik sekilas ke arah nya. Lalu memusatkan kembali pandangannya kearah Tzuyu yang masih terus membaca novel nya.

"Entahlah.. Aku merasa tertarik dengannya ketika ia pertama kali masuk ke dalam sekolah" jawab Mingyu terus memandang ke arah Tzuyu. Sedangkan yeoja yang sedang di tatap itu, tidak menyadari akan tatapan Mingyu itu.

"Namanya kau menyukai nya Mingyu-ah.." sahut Dokyeom. Mingyu yang sedari tadi memandang Tzuyu, langsung menatap ke arah Dokyeom dengan pandangan susah diartikan.

"Jinjja?" tanya Mingyu tidak percaya. Ia merasakan hal aneh ketika ia melihat wajah cantik Tzuyu. Jantung nya berdegup tidak teratur. Ia selalu tersenyum ketika Tzuyu tersenyum. Ia selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Tzuyu ketika ia di bully oleh Seolhyun.

"Ne.. Kau sedang jatuh cinta Kim.. Kau selalu senang ketika dia senang kan? Kau khawatir keadaannya kan? Itu dinamakan kau jatuh cinta dengan nya" Dokyeom menjawabnya dengan penuh keyakinan. Mingyu menatap kosong ke bawah. Apa benar ia sedang jatuh cinta? Kalau iya, kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya dari awal? Kenapa baru sekarang?

"Yak! Mingyu... Tzuyu di bully sama Seolhyun sunbae tuh!" ucap The8 sembari memukul pundak Mingyu dan menunjuk ke arah tempat di mana Tzuyu di bully. Seketika lamunan Mingyu buyar. Ia menatap ke arah gerombolan yeoja dan namja yang sedang menonton aksi Seolhyun itu.

Mingyu menatap nya dengan cemas. Ia takut Seolhyun akan berbuat seenaknya pada Tzuyu. Karena Seolhyun adalah mantan kekasih Mingyu. Sikap Seolhyun yang egois tidak berubah sampai sekarang. Alasan itulah ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Seolhyun.

Setelah Mingyu memutuskan Seolhyun, diam-diam Seolhyun membuntuti setiap pergerakan Mingyu. Ia menjadi jengkel ketika ia mendapati Mingyu tengah menatap Tzuyu yang pada saat itu adalah murid baru. Dan mulai dari situ, ia terus membully Tzuyu tanpa ampun.

Mingyu mengetahui hal itu ketika salah satu sahabat Seolhyun memberi tahunya. Sahabat Seolhyun itu lebih baik dari pada Seolhyun. Mingyu menjadi kesal entah karena apa.

Akhirnya, Mingyu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan ke arah gerombolan itu. Ia menyembunyikan raut cemas dari wajahnya. Ia memberi isyarat agar para murid-murid yang berkumpul di sana, agar memberi nya jalan. Murid-murid langsung menyingkir.

Mingyu berjalan ke arah Seolhyun yang hendak menyiram Tzuyu dengan susu yang ia bawa. Seolhyun tidak menyadari kedatangan Mingyu. Dengan sigap ia memegang tangan Seolhyun yang akan menumpahkan isi susu ke baju Tzuyu. Ia menatap nyalang ke arah Seolhyun.

Mingyu meletakkan gelas susu itu ke meja. Tzuyu yang sedari tadi ketakutan, ikut menatap ke arah Mingyu. Ia menghembuskan nafas nya pelan lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Seolhyun tidak percaya mendapati Mingyu berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Mi-Mingyu?" Seolhyun gugup mengucapkan nama Mingyu. Sedangkan Mingyu hanya meresponnya dengan dingin tanpa niat menatap Seolhyun yang sangat menjijikkan di matanya.

Mingyu mendekati tubuh Tzuyu yang gemetar. Ia memegang pergelangan tangan Tzuyu. Tzuyu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Mingyu. Ia menatap mata elang milik Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum tipis. Ia menarik tangan Tzuyu pelan mengisyaratkan untuk berdiri. Tzuyu yang mengerti maksud Mingyu, langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Mingyu menatap dingin ke arah Seolhyun yang sedang memperbaiki tampilannya. Tangan nya mengepal dengan erat. Seolhyun yang sadar di tatap, menghentikan kegiatannya. Mingyu menatap tajam ke arah Seolhyun. Sedangkan Tzuyu yang berada di belakangnya, hanya menundukkan kepalanya takut Seolhyun akan marah kepadanya.

"Sudah puas kau membully nya? Sudah puas?" tatapan Mingyu semakin menajam. Seolhyun menjadi takut melihat tatapan Mingyu. Mungkin tatapan Mingyu nyaris tatapan marah.

"Jangan pernah ganggu dia lagi. Kalau kau mengganggunya, aku tidak akan memaafkan mu lagi" ucap Mingyu dingin. Ia menarik tangan Tzuyu untuk keluar dari kantin itu. Ia tidak peduli dengan jawaban Seolhyun. Teman-teman Mingyu yang menontonnya, tersenyum dengan lebar. Mereka merasa takjub dengan aksi Mingyu tadi.

Mingyu terus menarik tangan Tzuyu. Tzuyu hanya mengikuti langkah Mingyu dari belakang. Tidak terasa, mereka sampai di atap sekolah mereka. Mingyu mendudukkan tubuh Tzuyu di kursi yang tidak dipakai lagi. Sedangkan dirinya duduk di hadapan Tzuyu.

Tzuyu memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan sayu nya. Entah mengapa, Mingyu tidak menyukai tatapan Tzuyu saat ini. Ia mengelus pipi Tzuyu dengan lembut.

"Gwenchanna?" tanya Mingyu terus mengelus pipi Tzuyu. Tzuyu menatap pergerakan tangan Mingyu dipipi nya. Kemudian, ia menatap Mingyu sambil menganggukkan kepala nya.

"Syukurlah..." Mingyu tersenyum lega. Ia lega menyadari bahwa Tzuyu tidak apa-apa. Tzuyu bingung saat ini. Ia hanya menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Kamu siapa?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hyyy aku kembali lagi nihh... maaf lanjutin ceritanya kelamaan. Hehehe. Mungkin aku akan jarang lanjut di sini... Tapi aku kadang lanjut di wattpad kok...**

 **Username ku @NaylaAttaya... Go follow... lihat karya ku ne...**

 **Mohon bantuannya... Tinggalkan komentar ya... Jangan jadi siderss**


End file.
